Perdón Pero Te amo
by Cerezos de un Lugar Soleado
Summary: Siempre era la misma pesadilla, nunca era otra. Sabía que este terrible sueño significaba que tenía algo pendiente, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo; no sin derramar lágrimas. Juré que jamás iría a verlo, me ordené a mi misma olvidarlo... Pero, por más que intentara todo, siempre terminaría cediendo a mi corazón.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

_"No está en mi naturaleza ocultar nada. No puedo cerrar mis labios cuando he abierto mi corazón" Charles Dickens._

_Charles John Huffam Dickens nació el 7 de febrero de 1812 y murió el 9 de junio de 1870. Gran novelista inglés. Maestro del género narrativo. Venerado por mí y por muchos otros escritores y lectores._

**Aviso:_Este fic participa en el reto Freses Épicas del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._**

* * *

Perdón... Pero... Te amo

_Abrí mis ojos. Me encontré en plena oscuridad. No había rastro alguno de luz, todo estaba teñido de negro. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, como si fuese de plomo. Era una sensación sumamente extraña. Al no haber rastro de luz, empecé a tocar las paredes con una de mis manos, y me di cuenta de que estas eran de __piedra: frías y ásperas. El aire era pesado, olía como a humedad mezclado con el olor del musgo. Fruncí la nariz. Podía oír agua, agua cayendo de algún lado. No sabía dónde estaba, y voy a admitirlo, me asustaba por sobremanera._

_Tenía dos opciones: caminar y encontrar la salida o quedarme aquí e interrogarme las mil y un maneras de cómo llegué hasta este lugar. Opté que era mejor la primera. Empecé a caminar tanteando las paredes, ya que la luz se ausentaba. Con cuidado. A medida que avanzaba, podía oír con más claridad el sonido del agua caer, el aire se empezaba a purificar, dejando de oler de manera putrefacta. Pequeños agujeros en las paredes dejaban que la luz se colara a través de ellos y empezara a brindar luminosidad. Pude darte cuenta de que estaba en un túnel. Seguí caminando, ansiosa por salir de aquí. Y ya, cuando estaba cerca de la salida, un diminuto agujero de luz se hacía visible a la distancia._

_Con el corazón acelerado, empecé a correr tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían. Más cerca estaba de la salida, más luminosidad tenía el túnel. Finalmente, cuando estuve ya próxima a la salida, cerré mis ojos y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, para lograr salir de aquí._

_Mi respiración era agitada, el aire era puro y fresco, el sonido era claro. Abrí los ojos, dejándome contagiar con aquellos rastros de luz... Pero lo que tenía frente a mí no era otra cosa más que horror. Era un cuadro de un pintor desquiciado y sádico. _

_Miré con los ojos bien abiertos, sintiendo una presión en mi pecho. _

_La imagen que se me presentaba delante era las consecuencias de una guerra. Las consecuencias de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. Había barro, sangre y cadáveres. Todo era horror y espanto. La lluvia caía, mientras que los rostros de alegría eran reemplazadas por el llanto, la rabia, el dolor, la pérdida. Podía contemplar cómo cada quién caía de rodillas al suelo, lanzando gritos y sollozos desgarradores. _

_El aire puro empezaba a reemplazarse por el olor de tierra mojada. El sol se ocultaba tras aquellas nubes que presenciaban esta masacre._

_En medio de los caídos, pude vislumbrar un cuerpo, siendo sostenido por mí misma._

_Podía verme a mí, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Neji._

_Sentí las lágrimas caerme por el rostro. Caí de rodillas al suelo. Un nudo se creó en mi estómago y otro en la garganta. Quise gritar, pero no pude. Intenté levantarme y correr, pero estaba pegada al suelo, inmóvil. Necesitaba salir de aquí, no quería revivir esta pesadilla._

_-Neji- oí mi voz pronunciar aquel nombre. Deseé gritar, no pude -Vuelve, Neji- volví a oír, sintiendo punzadas en mi estómago. -No debiste, Neji- quise intentar gritar, fue fallido -¡Neji, no debiste haber muerto!- cerré mis ojos... Vi negro..._

-¡Tenten, vamos, despierta!- escuché que gritaban mi nombre, mientras sentía que me zamarreaban con poca brusquedad. -¡Despierta, Tenten!- abrí mis ojos poco a poco, encontrándome con el cielo estrellado y una Luna llena. Incliné mi cabeza hacia delante, encontrándome con la cara de Lee preocupada. -Gracias a Kami-sama, despertaste- observé que se sentaba tranquilo y llevaba una mano hacia su pecho.

Me reincorporé bruscamente, extrañándome un poco por el lugar en dónde estábamos. Me encontraba en medio del bosque, a un lado mío había una fogata, Lee estaba sentado en el suelo y me di cuenta que Shikamaru estaba acostado mirándome un poco preocupado. Traté de recordar qué estaba pasando y lo logré: La Hokage nos mandó de misión hacia Suna, y habíamos salido esta mañana.

-¿Estás bien?- escuché a Shikamaru.

-Si- respondí en un susurro.

-Que bueno. Me preocupé mucho, estabas llorando- ante lo que dijo Lee, llevé mis manos hacia mi rostro, el cual estaba empapado. Recordé el sueño y sentí que el nudo en mi garganta volvía a instalarse. -¿Volviste a tener aquella pesadilla, Tenten?- Sabía a qué se refería Lee. Le había contado sobre aquella pesadilla que me atormentaba desde que terminó la guerra. Creí haberla olvidado, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

Asentí con un ladeo de cabeza. Ya tantas veces había despertado en lágrimas que no me sorprendí mucho. Desde que él murió no he conciliado bien el sueño, y si lo hacía, él se me aparecía exactamente como yo recordaba. Sin embargo, la pesadilla nunca la vivía en primera persona, sino que la veía desde lejos; me veía a mí, sosteniendo su cuerpo. Siempre era la misma, pero nunca sabía por qué se repetía una y otra vez. Era una tortura que sólo me provocaba mi traicionera subconsciente.

No sabía cómo detener esto. No podía olvidarme por más que me halla obligado incontable de veces a borrar su rostro de mis recuerdos. Neji había sido parte de mi. Había sido mi compañero de equipo, mi amigo, mi familia; él incluso... Llegué a sentir mucho afecto y respeto. No lograba olvidarlo. Era desgarrador pensar que gracias a su muerte logramos ganar esta guerra.

Despacio, me puse de pie. Aún estaba un poco aturdida por despertar luego de haber tenido aquel mal sueño. Caminé hasta mi pequeña mochila, que había dejado a unos cuantos pasos de mí, y tomé el líquido de la botella de agua que traía conmigo. Después, dejé la botella en su lugar y me senté en el suelo, llevando mi vista hacia el cielo estrellado.

Observé las estrellas, memoricé las constelaciones como solía hacer. Había silencio, un silencio pacífico. Mi interior estaba calmo, calmo antes de la tormenta. Empezaba a inquietarme poco a poco. Empezaba a recordar lo que había hecho durante todo este tiempo. Durante estos siete meses. Ya sentía la culpabilidad y la tristeza invadirme por completo. Llevé mis recuerdos a ese día en el que salí del hospital, donde juré que jamás pisaría el cementerio para ir a verlo, así me sería más fácil olvidarlo. Pero, a pesar de que nunca rompí mi propio juramento, no pude olvidarlo.

El recuerdo de Neji estaba latente en mi memoria. Sentía que si no lo iba a ver, aunque fuese una sola vez, no estaría tranquila. Tantas pesadillas hacían que recordase su rostro, y eso hacía que también recordase que tengo algo pendiente por hacer. Al haberme quedado las palabras guardadas, no podría quitarme ese peso de encima. tenía que hacerlo; era mi deber hacerlo. Pero no creía poder sin derramar una lágrima.

Había algo en mi que me impedía ir al cementerio de Konoha para hablarle a Neji y decirle los sentimientos que todos estos años había guardado. Y ahora, esos sentimientos comenzaban a ser un peso y una tortura. Al haberme quedado callada cuando tuve la oportunidad de hablar hacía que me reprochase; pero tener todavía estas palabras guardadas hacía que me detestase. Estaba parada entre el medio de un "No" y un "Si". No ir a verlo. Si ir a verlo.

Miré a Lee y a Shikamaru, los dos estaban nuevamente dormidos. ¿Realmente pensaba hacerlo? Rememoré cada momento, risa, misión y pelea que tuve con él... Si, realmente pensaba hacerlo. Así que, sin que me quepa una sola duda o un mínimo rastro de miedo, me levanté del suelo y empecé a saltar de rama en rama, dirigiéndome hacia Konoha.

No estaba tan lejos, puesto que, al no ser una misión de extrema importancia, Shikamaru y yo convencimos a Lee de descansar esta noche cerca de nuestra aldea y seguir viaje mañana. Iba un poco rápido, por lo que llegaría pronto.

A medida que avanzaba el miedo luchaba por controlar mis sentimientos. Esa inquietud de no saber qué hacer empezaba a surgirme. Pero no importaba, me urgía hacer esto; ansiaba sacarme de una vez por todas este peso de encima.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegué a Konoha. Las calles estaban vacías, no había un alma que anduviera deambulando en esta noche. Todo estaba sumido a una paz silenciosa. Entré por la puerta principal y de ahí en más, empecé a caminar a un ritmo lento, sin prisas por llegar. Para disipar las preocupaciones que empezaba a tener, me pregunté qué estarían haciendo mis compañeros de equipo ahora, aunque me preocupé todavía más al pensar que despertaran y no me encontrasen. Sacudí mi cabeza alejando aquella nueva preocupación.

Las farolas iluminaban las esquinas de cada calle. Pasé por el parque de juegos y sonreí. Me traía recuerdos. Seguí caminando, oyendo el sonido de mis pasos. Finalmente, llegué a mi destino. Respiré hondo y rebusqué entre mi armamento un tubo de luz de neón verde, siempre lo llevaba conmigo para situaciones similares a estas. Doblé el tubo e inmediatamente encendió, luego proseguí a caminar por entre las tumbas, buscándolo.

Mi memoria me trajo una imagen de la última vez que estuve aquí. Fue hace seis meses, en la conmemoración de los caídos en la guerra. Desde ahí, no he vuelto a pisar este lugar, hasta el día de hoy. Me parecía un poco extraño que, a pesar de no haber venido en mucho tiempo, recordaba a la perfección dónde estaba su tumba. También mi memoria me trajo otro recuerdo, donde Hinata me contaba que el consejo del clan quería que su cuerpo fuese enterrado en el condominio de los Huuyga, pero que ella, su hermana y su padre se negaron rotundamente ya que Neji debía estar junto a sus compañeros caídos.

Finalmente, luego de caminar y buscar, encontré la lápida. _"Neji Hyuuga. Siempre libre"_. La inscripción tallada en su lápida era justo lo que Neji hubiera querido. Hice una leve reverencia y me senté frente a la tumba, dejando el tubo de luz neón a un lado de mi, brindándome un poco de luz. Noté que había un ramo de flores muy bonitas, y aparentemente cortadas en el mismo día. _Hinata..._ Pensé. _...ella debe venir seguido. _

No sabía qué decir. Era como estar frente de un extraño con el cual nunca había cruzado palabras. Sentía cierto nerviosismo empezar a invadirme, pero traté de ser fuerte, ya estaba aquí y ahora debía decir lo que por tanto tiempo tenía callado.

-Buenas noches, Neji- comencé a hablar con un saludo en un timbre de voz un poco bajo. -Lamento no haber venido en mucho tiempo- me disculpé, sintiendo culpa. -Pero... no estaba lista para visitarte, ahora si- agaché la cabeza, pero luego la levanté, haciendo sentirme más segura de mis palabras. -¿Cómo has estado allí arriba? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No extrañas las comidas de Hinata-chan?- sonreí un poco. -Ella te extraña mucho, y de seguro viene a visitarte todos los días, ¿verdad?... Ella no es la única que te extraña, todos lo hacemos. Lee, Gai-sensei, Naruto, las chicas, todos en general. Y bueno, yo también te extraño, Neji- suspiré sonoramente, empezando a sentir esa incomodidad en mi garganta. -Te extraño mucho, me... me haces falta, ¿sabes? No hay un día en el que no halla pensado en ti... Sin embargo, perdóname. ¡Perdóname, Neji!- agaché mi cabeza bruscamente, cerrando mis ojos para no lagrimear. -¡Perdón, te pido mil disculpas! ¡He sido muy mala contigo, he querido olvidarme de ti! ¡He intentado no pensar en ti, incluso me esforcé para hacerte un borrón en mi memoria!... Pero, no he podido- susurré. -No puedo olvidarme de ti. No hay remedio, cada día pienso en ti y, como tan hija de puta que soy, me maldije por recordarte. Perdón Neji...- guardé unos minutos de silencio, aprovechando para secarme las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

El nudo se había establecido en mi garganta y en mi estómago. Tenía leves temblores, consecuencias de mi enojo conmigo misma. No podía levantar mi cabeza, mi sentimiento de culpa no me dejaba ser fuerte. Ahora empezaba a recriminarme por ser impulsiva y venir hasta aquí.

-Hace mucho, juré que nunca volvería hasta aquí- comente al aire. -Espero que no te hallas enojado conmigo, pero tienes todo tu derecho- sonreí un poco, pero en el fondo me dolía. -He creído que si lo hacía no te recordaría nunca más, pero no puedo, tengo una pesadilla que me persigue... Y esa pesadilla me impulsó a venir hasta aquí- respiré hondo, solté un suspiro. -Siempre es la misma pesadilla. Tú, yaces muerto, mientras que yo sostengo tu cuerpo. Es una pesadilla cruel, que me despierta en gritos desgarradores míos o sollozos... Y, como he dicho, eso me impulsa a venir hasta aquí- hablar ahora, o callar para siempre. -Hay algo, algo que debo decirte. Lo callé durante todos estos meses, y creo que si no lo digo terminaré por destruirme sola... Yo...- no sabía cómo decirlo, pero dejé que las palabras fluyeran. -Cuando era más joven, veía a las niñas enamoradas de chicos, y yo me asqueaba. Creía que la dignidad de la mujer se perdía con aquellas que babeaban por un hombre. Luego, cuando crecí un poco más, mis amigas me contaban sobre lo lindo que era estar enamorada. ¡Incluso Hinata! Pero, gracias a mi "poco instinto femenino" eso de estar enamorada no era lo mío... No era lo mío hasta hace un tiempo. Me di cuenta de que había alguien que era muy especial para mí... Alguien que me hacía sonreír y me provocaba un revoloteo de mariposas en mi estómago; alguien que me protegía y me hacía sentir segura; alguien que, sin importar qué tan terco era, me atraía de una forma especial... Ese alguien, Neji, eres tú- callé unos segundos. -Tú, Neji, me has hecho sentir todo lo que mis amigas me decían del amor. Aunque no lo supieras, me hiciste ver que hay más en este mundo que el dolor y la guerra... Estos sentimientos...- toqué mi pecho, justo donde está ubicado el corazón. -Los he guardado por miedo, un miedo que solo es culpable por un amor no correspondido. Miedo al rechazo. Temía que si yo te confesaba lo que sentía tu te alejarías de mí y ya no volveríamos a ser amigos. Temía que dejaras de verme como una amiga y empezaras a verme como una de esas chicas escandalosas que solían andar atrás tuyo... Temía que nunca volveríamos a hablar. ¡Que tonta!- reí, sintiendo que otra vez las lágrimas se escabullirían de mis ojos en cualquier momento. -¿Cómo pude creer algo así? Ahora, ya es demasiado tarde... Si te lo hubiera dicho antes, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes... ¡Claro que no deseo que hubiera muerto Hinata-chan en lugar de ti! Aunque me hubiera gustado que en estos momentos sigamos siendo el equipo Gai- no soporté más, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. -Me hubiera gustado que, si yo te confesaba mis sentimientos, tú los aceptaras y ahora estuviéramos juntos. Sin embargo, ni yo ni nadie elije los destinos de cada quién; es el destino propio quién elije a cada uno- Llevé mi vista al cielo, mirando el cielo despejado. -¿Sabes, Neji? _No está en mi naturaleza ocultar nada. No puedo cerrar mis labios cuando he abierto mi corazón_ - sonreí. Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo el viento revolverme algunos mechones de cabello. -Perdón Neji... Pero... Te amo.

Me levanté del suelo y proseguí a sacudirme la ropa. Tomé el tubo de luz de neón verde y me alejé de allí caminando.

Sentí que me he quitado un peso de encima. Mi corazón latía tranquilo, mi ser ya estaba en paz. Dije lo que permanecía guardado, y ahora, era como si ya no debiese nada conmigo misma. Las pesadillas de seguro desaparecerían, porque ahora, ya podría descansar en paz, igual que él.

Y, antes de salir, viré sobre mis talones, cerré mis ojos y susurré "Nos veremos pronto... Neji".


End file.
